


Dawn of Paradise

by brainfrz



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainfrz/pseuds/brainfrz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Day 2 of seblaineaffairs' Spring Fling. Prompt: Early Morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn of Paradise

Blaine was always an early riser. His father used to joke that this was because he was too eager to greet the day. Not even the sun could keep up with him. 

When Blaine was young, this meant scrambling downstairs through a dark and silent house to turn on Saturday morning cartoons, perching himself in front of the tv with a big bowl of sugary cereal in his lap. And when he finally grew tall enough to reach the stovetop, early mornings meant preparing breakfast in bed for his loved ones, the labor and the meal a physical manifestation of his affection. Only getting knocked out cold with a hangover could stop Blaine from hitting the ground running at the first light of dawn. 

Sebastian, Blaine quickly discovered, was not a morning person. If he didn’t have school or work or practice, he liked to luxuriate in the bedsheets on his days off. And that suited Blaine just fine, gave him more time to work his magic in the kitchen. 

But on this particular morning, Blaine awoke to find a large, heavy body engulfing him. Long legs were entwined with his beneath the sheets; a pale arm stretched across his torso to clasp his hand; a head of walnut colored-hair lay upon his chest, gently rising and falling with Blaine’s breathing. Blaine’s arm was definitely asleep and somewhere he couldn’t see, a misplaced elbow was pushing into his side. But it was a small price to pay, and Blaine smiled fondly down at this former bad boy, now currently using him as a pillow. 

Blaine went to extricate himself from bed, excited to get started on an ambitious new orange cinnamon roll recipe, but he discovered he could not do so without a disgruntled snort from his jostled boyfriend. Blaine saw little point in creating a breakfast treat for Sebastian if it required disturbing his slumber. 

Thwarted, Blaine let himself sink back into the mattress and took stock of the world around him. 

The bedroom window, which had been propped open during the night to release some of the stifling summer heat, was now letting a cool, dewy breeze waft into the room. Blaine could hear the birds begin their dawn chorus, and he watched the pitch black sky slowly turn cobalt blue. 

All the while, Sebastian’s comforting weight was ever present, a persistent reminder that, for all his quirks and all his flaws, all his mistakes and all his regrets, he finally found someone who completely and utterly loved him. 

Blaine pressed a grateful kiss to the top of Sebastian’s head, and gently carded his free hand through the taller boy’s locks. Sebastian emitted a satisfied hum, and a wonderful sensation of calm and serenity washed over Blaine, lulling him back to sleep. 

~~~

When Blaine groggily opened his eyes again, the room was filled with the bright and cheery sunlight of midday. Looking up at him from atop his chest were a pair of self-satisfied, mischievous green eyes. 

“Good morning sunshine.”

“Time’ssit? I need to make breakfast.”

“No, you need relax, enjoy yourself, and let me spend a lazy morning with my boyfriend.”

Blaine narrowed his eyes and inspected Sebastian’s expression more closely.

“You did this on purpose.”

Sebastian winked. “You’ll never prove it, babe.”


End file.
